


Alive Anyway

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [21]
Category: Endgame (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Worry, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need you to take care of me," Arkady told her, "just my glass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ide_cyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/gifts).



> Prompt: any fic that doesn't involve too much manpain over the Rosemary-fridging. ... I'm not overly fond of the male-genius-needs-female-caretaker trope

"I don't need you to take care of me," Arkady told her, "just my glass." He held it out, raised his eyebrows, and nodded his head toward it.

Danni shook her head but poured.

"Or Alcina either."

Arkady seemed too comfortable after the whole incident out-of-doors. His breathing had taken hours to calm down, but he shrugged, acknowledging with a gesture she deserved a better explanation.

"I thought it was KGB. They are bad men, but they are not KGB, and Pippa has promised to stay safe." He spread his arms with a grin. "I am alive, Danni. I'm fine."


End file.
